


Learning the world from bad to good

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin!Harry, Best friend Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Murderous! Harry, Order bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane! Voldemort, and the same plot as every Dark!Harry story(except with more assassination), basically the opposite of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was abused by his 'family' for 10 years.He then came into his inheritance and learnt about magic.He then killed the Dursleys and made a living being an assassin. 2 years later Dumbledore found him and took him to Hogwarts.With evil plans and new surprising alliances, assassin tendencies and being 'The Golden Boy/Boy Who Lived'.Read as Harry learns things about the world from the worst things to the best things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Well,this story mainly came from the thought is a sane Lord Voldemort had to calm down a murderous Harry or if Harry was more murderously insane than the Dark Lord so....sorry if any and all actual plot is all over the place(but some might be Dumbledouches' obvious holes in his plans).  
> Also Harry's creature side was inspired by Rosemae's Creature Codex(although I'm gonna change the dom/sub thing):  
> archiveofourown.org/works/6702214/chapters/15328594

For me it was just another night, I slept in the house of some people I killed. I would move out by tomorrow and start the process all over again. But apparently someone had something different in mind for me.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Harry disposed of the bodies he went to have a shower before tonight. Tonight was special as it was his birthday.His 13th birthday, actually, and he intended to celebrate it with a present.On his 11th Birthday he celebrated it by killing the Dursleys. They hurt him for being a freak for as long as he could remember.  
  
'This is the reason I got a 'freak' job'Harry thought with a smirk.On his 12th birthday he allowed himself to keep something for himself.It was a book, almost like an encyclopedia, very big and slightly heavy. It is called 'Workings of the world from A-Z'.What would he do for his 13th birthday? He got out of the shower and began to wander around the house.He he then decided to go to the books to see what they had.'stupid kids books....romance novels....typical'he sneered at the mother and son's choice of books.The kid had gone to friends so thankfully he didn't need to deal with the kid.He never killed the kids under 15,it just didn't seem right.  
  
Then something caught his attention,a crack.He immediately went to hide behind a big chair,he changed into a snake with he was there.He liked his snake form,it was rare and not one you could keep in captivity,a dragon snake.What he DIDN'T like though,was being a small dragon snake(60cm).'Must be affected with my size'Thought Harry as he go agitated with how small he was from being locked up in a small cupboard most his life.It also affected how much jobs Harry got.He turned his attention back to the person currently walking through the house.''I definitely though Harry would be here''The voice muttered with a hint of agitation.Harry quickly turned back into human form.He hated the feeling of changing back,it didn't exactly feel unpleasant but he didn't really like it either.  
  
''How do you know my name?..."Harry asked quietly,his eyes just peeking over the couch.''Harry!,''The man quickly looks around,''Where are the Dursleys?".He had on a robe with bright colors and a long white beard.After gathering his appearance,he tensed as he realized the question.''They aren't here,''Harry blurts out,something telling him not to trust this man.He's never seen any as happy or with such a merry twinkle in their eye unless they were faking it.'Where are they?''He asked.Harry lowers his head until his messy bedhead almost covers his eyes.''They're out,sir....who are you?''He nods in acknowledgment.  
  
''I'm Albus Dumbledore,Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,you will hear more of me soon.Tomorrow someone will come pick you up,his name is Hagrid.He will also tell you that you are a wizard,capable of magic''He then added,''And whatever you do,do not tell the Dursleys or anyone,ok?"Harry nodded and asked, "Why not?"."Well, they took you away from me,from the wizarding world.You don't want that to happen agian, right?"He said in a grandfatherly voice.Another time Harry was glad he could see people's true personalities.''Can't you tell me more?"He watched as the man pulled out a stick.''I'm sorry Harry,but you will learn in due time,''He said and teleported? away with a crack.  
Deciding he must have been hallucinating,Harry went to bed early,hoping he could leave before 'Hagrid' showed up.


	2. Harry meets a bunch of people  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his first wizarding people and settles into Hogwarts....or does he?In two parts!  
> *sorry about the format, i'm having some trouble with that*  
> Also I tried not to make it too detailed...but somehow it still ended up a bit too long.

A really big man called Hagrid took me away,to a place where magic is real,where your wildest dreams come true,where,just maybe,a new beginning awaits....maybe I don't have to live this life...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry gets up with a groan,another night he spends tossing and turning with little sleeping. He was grateful his reflexes weren't influenced by this.Around about this time while he thought about this he remembered 'Hagrid'.Hopefully Harry still had time to ran away.Even better,the police show up while Hagrid is at the door.Harry let's out a chuckle and packs what little clothes and items he had.Harry showers and makes sure there is no signs of him being here.He remembers one of his neighbors from when he lived at Privet Drive(Mrs.Figgs...was it?),telling him all about magic and wizards.He learnt to control this magic and do things with it at will,like levitate or make things come to him.He only did this for six months and then stopped using the magic when the Dursleys found out and made life drastically harder for him.Since then he he learnt more magic and other skills for assassination from his boss,and slowly became his most deadly assassin.  
  
He still uses it on occasion(to not get rusty).He quickly sets the bodies alight(his personal sign that it was him,also practical in case he got too...physical... while torturing) and leaves.Or tries to,when he sees a giant in front of the door,hand raised as if ready to knock.They both blink in surprised before Harry tackles him to the ground.He grabs both of the giant's hands from pushing them into his back."Who are you?"Harry asks."H-Hagrid" The stunned giant says.Harry lets go of Hagrid.''I-I'm here ter take ye ter get school supplies fer 'ogwarts".  
  
"Oh,ok," Harry said slowly,he was starting to smell the fire smoke,"Can we go?Now,please?"Harry decided playing the part of an excited kid might grant him more trust. Hagrid blinked in surprise as he finally noticed the bags. "Um,sure,this 'ere is a portkey,it should take us straight to Diagon Ally,"Hagrid pulled out a average sized envelope and motioned for Harry to hold too.Hagrid called out clearly 'Diagon Ally' and suddenly Harry felt a pull at his navel and he was gone.  
  
As they landed Harry fell. Due to instints and skills he was up before he even touched the ground.A deadly aura surrounded Harry,he didn't like being caught off guard.Hagrid shifted uncomfortably at the new aura surrounding Harry.Harry looked at the shops and people walking around.He was in awe of the place,not that you could see it by the look on his face,he only saw places like this when he had to kill someone in a rich area."Ok, we're gonna get yer books,robes,wand and 'n owl,or whatever animal yer want,"Harry nodded"But first,Gringotts!"."Gringotts?"Harry echoed."Yeah,wizard's bank,run by goblins,safest bank by far.See wizards have different currency than muggles,non-magical people."Harry made a mental note to study wizarding finance.Might come in handy.Or rather, learn at least the basics of everything to do with the magical world.It'll help.  
Hagrid began to briefly explain Galleons, Sickles, Knutz and goblin treaty with wizards. Although Harry could barley recognize what he was saying with all that grunting.Harry zones out most of the trip,knowing his eidetic memory will pick up on things he could later look back on.  
  
The more notable parts of the trip where getting his wand (Phoenix feather,aspen),meeting the blond boy.He got a snowy owl(named Hegwid) and some interesting potions ingredients.Overall it was a success.Harry made his way back to the house.He persauded Hagrid to drop him off a block away and quickly ran the opposite direction when Hagrid left.He made his way to a large double story house(almost a manor),his boss's house. Entering Mr.Grayman's(his bosses') office.His gravelly voice portrayed amusement after he heard Harry's story.He was a wizard,just like Harry,except more experienced.Before the 1st came Harry had a few more kills to take care of.He made his way to the train Station.There he met his first wizarding family.How did he know?It wasn't hard when they were screaming it out.He quietly sneered at the family before watching them jumped through the....portal?The woman came up to him."Hello dearie,would you like some help?You look new,"Harry stayed silent,"I'm Mrs. Weasley,and you are?"."Harry,"He replied.Before she could say more he moved towards another child and entered the barrier with them.Upon entering he seen the Hogwarts Express.Everyone is saying goodbye to their parents,some laughing with friends,others crying from being apart from their family.  
  
He entered a empty compartment and waited for the train to leave. Harry had on been in the compartment for less than 5 minutes when a red-headed boy barged in."Um,hi I'm Ron Weasley,are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry was caught off-guard at having such an blunt question thrown his way.Everything usually required him to reply with stealthy answers that would not get him in trouble.He like messing with people when they asked question more than fighting because that was hard to do with such a small body."Yes,"Harry replied simply."Oh.Okay, mind if I sit here?"Ron asked and sat down.Harry grimaced at the thought of being with him the whole trip until a blonde boy entered."Red hair and dirty clothes,you must be a Weasley,"Draco drawled.Harry found it funny the way Draco called out Weasley."Go away,Malfoy.No-one asked you."Wealsey's ears and face were red.Harry,who was now irritated,said,"Maybe Malfoy's right.You should both go away." Draco seemed offended by this and turned to leave.As he did this,a bushy-haired girl entered the compartment.  
"Ron,you are here?"She asked.


End file.
